character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Korbel
Summary Marie Korbel, also known as Bloody Marie (JP: ブラッディー・マリー), is the current Skullgirl. She's the main antagonist of Skullgirls, appearing in every character's Story Mode (often as the final boss.) and in the ninth round of Arcade mode. She was the second possible DLC character to be revealed in the Indiegogo campaign, at $40,000. It has been stated that she's one of the characters who would need to be made playable for the canon Skullgirls storyline to be revealed. Her homestage is Final Atrium, transformed from the catacombs of the Grand Cathedral. She became the Skullgirl in late summer, meaning she has been the Skullgirl for the past few months, as the game takes place in autumn. She's currently in the "middle stages" of the transformation process of becoming a Skullgirl. Power and Stats Tier: 4-C Name: Marie Korbel, Bloody Marie, The Skullgirl Age: 13 (12 at death.) Height: 4' 9" Weight: 94 lbs. Gender: Female Origin: Skullgirls Classification: Skullgirl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Undead Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Soul Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Bone Ball Projection, Bone Bomb Generation (Can create an exploding skeleton in combat.), Bone Weaponry (With a hammer of bone.), Life Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Animated Shadow, Osteokinetic Creature Creation, Osteokinetic Constructs, Mind Control, Fate Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transformation, Necromancy, Forcefield Creation, Power Absorption, Memory Manipulation, Intangibility, Shapeshifting, Resurrection (After the Skull Heart is completely destroyed, it'll resurrect in 7 years.), Summoning, Danmaku, Wish Granting Attack Potency: Star Level (Superior to Annie.) Speed: Unknown, at least Hypersonic (Should be superior to Peacock.) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Capable of lifting a Zeppelin.) Striking Strength: Steller Durability: Star Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Planetary Intelligence: Average (Has a average IQ.) Weaknesses: She's enslaved by the Skull Heart's command, so she can't use her powers in the fullest extent. Others Standard Equipment: Broom, Vacuum Cleaner, Scythe, Lots of Bones, and Skull Heart. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'First Form': Her main attack involves firing out an endless array of skulls that constantly fly towards the opponent to intercept an attack. They do relatively minimal damage but can pose quite an annoyance due to their erratic flight pattern and sheer number. Her second sends a clusters of skulls towards the opponent at either a diagonal or horizontal angle depending on their current position. Another attack involves her summoning a pile of skeletons from underneath the opponent's position to grapple their feet, causing slight damage, then toss them for a moderate amount of damage. She can also create a skeleton between her and the opponent. The skeleton will disappear after a while, but will explode violently should anyone touches it. Rarely will she ever use her bone vacuum cleaner-scythe. *'Second Form': This form is used when she's brought to about 2/3 health. When she starts to transform she'll emit a blue explosion which will seriously hurt the opponent should they be caught in it. Marie will begin to summon skeletal minions in this form. She can either summon a random skeletal minion that will come charging at the opponent diagonally or horizontally or bring in an undead Prohibition-era gangster to shoot at the opponent. *'Shadow Control': Can sends a shadow out to attack the opponent from multiple directions. **If the Shadow flies upward, it'll come down from above. **If the Shadow sinks down into the ground it'll be coming up from underneath. **If the Shadow appears and then just randomly disappears then it'll rush out from either the front or from behind. **There will be moments when She'll get close to the opponent, allowing her shadow to jab at them and send them flying. Final Form: Will transform in a blue explosion that can suck the opponent in and deals high damage when she transforms, at about 1/3 health. In this form, Marie has access to all attacks from her previous abilities. Giant Form: Created by herself absorbing the entirety of the catacombs beneath the Grand Cathedral to create a giant likeness of the goddess 'Mother', it's more powerful than her Final Form and is the equivalent of Blood Goddess Eliza. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Skullgirls Category:Tier 4 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Undead Category:Monster Girls Category:Maids Category:Bosses Category:Tragic Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Bone Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Fate Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Memory Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Danmaku Users